Social networks are based around connecting users with each other, to enable the exchange of information. Out of the millions of users of a social network, and the tens of millions (or more) of actions taken within the social network every day, it is a challenging problem to determine which actions, if any, should be presented to a given user. If the actions presented are not interesting and/or meaningful to the user, then the user may spend less time on the social network. Alternatively, if the actions presented are interesting and/or meaningful to the user, then the user may spend more time on the social network.